


Spring Until Spring

by toganeshiro



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Romance, and a bit on makoto's confidant events, spoilers for the whole game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toganeshiro/pseuds/toganeshiro
Summary: Spring is an encounter. Short one. In the library. She remembers him for he is the first person who comes up to her so casually. He remembers her for her determined eyes.





	Spring Until Spring

 

**_Spring Until Spring_ **

**_Persona 5 © ATLUS_ **

_This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

 

**i. spring**

Spring is a stranger.

Whispers and gossips all around them. About him. Brings worries to her.

Will the students be okay with him around? But he does nothing yet, so her studies become priority.

Spring is an encounter.

Short one. In the library.

She remembers him for he is the first person who comes up to her so casually.

He remembers her for her determined eyes.

Spring is suspicions.

Following him all around school, even town―to get an ounce of information.

Failure is not an option. As she needs to help the students. As she is the student council president. As the principal expects that from her. As that is what she is told.

As she is _not useless._

**ii. summer**

Summer is a long-forgotten feeling.

Embracing the rebellious side in her. Making choices for herself. Setting the path for herself.

Summer is someone in love.

Curious red eyes behind a magazine back in spring are already one thing to fall for.

And sharp eyes that glimmers in crimson like blazing fire behind iron mask is another.

Summer is friendship.

Starts from the arcade, to Shinjuku, then brings her a new friend.

Worrying about a friend brings them to diner. Wanting to help a friend brings them to a beach trip.

Trying out garlic shrimp too, is with a friend.

**iii. fall**

Fall is realisation.

That there can be more to their friendship.

The question, and the confession.

Fall is stolen kisses.

When their friends aren't looking. When one of them is feeling playful.

A peck. A laugh. Then more passionate, sharing bitterness of coffee. Breaking away only to have another.

Sharing bento boxes on lunch breaks as excuses to spend time alone in student council room. And for more stolen kisses.

Fall is uncertainty.

Planning out his death calls for fear and worry.

Yet no one runs away from it.

**iv. winter**

Winter is bitter Christmas.

The world-saving mission ends well. The event after, is what ruins it.

She doesn't know. He doesn't tell. Her sister tells her too late.

Winter is hard work and waiting.

Gathering people who know of the situation. Encouraging people to stand up for justice. Waiting for the trial day to come.

Winter is looking at the future.

Time limit is drawing near. Meeting any time they want will no longer be possible.

But he says nothing will change.

Because difference really will not exist. Strong bond will remain, they're moving forward and chasing dreams.

**v. spring**

Spring is _not_ a parting.

Spring is a promise.

Promise to return.

Promise to get in the same school.

Promise to reach their dreams.

* * *

 

**_End._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> The writing style is kinda different from how I usually write things. But that is what I am aiming this time. Hopefully it isn't too weird at some parts and to vague? I actually have two more drafts ready to be edited before publishing before this one. But since this one is a lot shorter and fun, I finished this one first. I might post them in a couple of days. Thanks for reading!


End file.
